Baby Steps
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: Austin have been dating for 2 years but when a baby comes and Austin's career soars through the roof what happens?
1. Chapter 1: Summer romance

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of my new story Baby Steps! Ahh I'm so excited! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter 1: Summer romance**

**Ally's POV:**

Austin and I have been dating for 2 years now since he serenaded me with that beautiful song. I was standing in the kitchen making pancakes in the apartment Austin and I share. (And yeah sometimes "things" happen.) When I saw Austin running down the stairs and sit down at the table waiting for his pancakes. "Hey Austin." I said walking to the table with the pancakes, butter and syrup. "Hey Alls" He said with a smirk on his face as he went to the fridge to get the orange juice and pickles out. He knows me so well. "What are you smiling about?" I ask him with getting the whipped cream, and berries out to put on the table. "About last night, it was fun." He said before grinning. "I know." I said before blushing. Austin just smiled at me and we both started eating. Before I felt sick, I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Austin followed me, but stood outside the door. "Are you ok?" He asked when I finally stepped out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and washing my face.

"Yeah I'm okay; it's just a stomach bug. But I have to tell you something." I said. Austin looked concerned but listened. "Ok. What is it?" He asked.

"I'm leaving on Friday to go visit my mom in California. I'll be gone 8 ½ months."

"Ok. Why 8 ½ months though?" Austin asked.

"I'm always with my dad I thought that it would be nice to stay with my mom for a while." I told him.

"Oh ok. But I'm driving you to the airport." He said.

"Of course." I said and kissed him.

He may be happy I'll be with my mom, but he has no clue why. I don't want to tell him. I want it to be a surprise. That would a good surprise… right?

**I hope you guys like it. Yes Ally is preggers and Austin doesn't know. Or does he? Read and review. Stay Rossome! **


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets, Hints, and Signs

**Hey guys! Thank you to my loyal readers and followers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 2: Secrets, Hints and Signs galore. **

**Austin's POV:**

I just got back to the apartment after dropping Ally of at the airport. I threw my keys on the coffee table and went to the bathroom to wash up. After I finished showering I got changed and was brushing my teeth when something caught my eye.

A pregnancy test and it was positive. It also said that the person was 3 weeks along. I walk into the bedroom and I look in the nightstand drawer when I found two books. 1. A book full of baby names. And 2. A book about pregnancy. I remembered Ally was feeling bad yesterday then I put it all together. Ally is pregnant, that's why she was throwing up, that's why she went to her mom's, that's why we have two books about pregnancy, and that's why the test said positive.

Ally's having a baby, I'm gonna be a dad! I have to tell Ally I know and want her to come home.

I pick up the phone and dial Ally's number, but I hear a phone ringing close by. I walk to the door and open the door, and there's Ally.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a plane." I asked her.

"I forgot something." She said and walked inside to the bedroom and grabbed the books.

"It's too late Ally. I already know." I told her.

She looked at me and seemed shocked I knew.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I know you are pregnant Ally." I told her.

"Whaaaaat? I'm not pregnant Austin; a friend of mine is in California. She came to visit a month ago and took a test; I borrowed these books to help pick names for her." She told me.

"Oh. Ok, my bad." I told her

**Ally's POV:**

I feel so bad I lied to Austin; I wish I would have told him. But maybe he'll like the surprise! Maybe, just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Austin

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I did not get to put an author's note at the end. I went bad to fix something and I couldn't do the author's note. Anyways… enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Telling Austin.**

**Ally's POV:**

I couldn't take it any longer; I've got to tell Austin. I pick up my phone and dial his number. He picks up immediately.

"Ally?! Are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked sounding really concerned and scared.

"Oh no. I'm fine Austin." I say after realizing I woke him up at 11 o'clock at night.

"Ok… Why are you calling?" Austin asked with concern still in his voice.

"I have to tell you that I lied about what I said this morning in your apartment. I am pregnant and I'm sorry I lied." I told him.

"WHOO HOOO!" Austin screams into the phone.

"Wait. You're not mad at me?" I ask.

"Of course not! I love you and I will love our baby." Austin said.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I scream as I see blood.

"What's wrong Ally?!" Austin asked.

"I see blood, I might have a miscarriage." I said very scared as I yell to my mom to drive me to the emergency room.

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter. I wanted more drama and secrets in the next chapter. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or lie?

**Hey Guys! I understand you guys were a little scared by me mentioning the miscarriage and I'm so sorry! I promise I won't scare you like that again! Anyways enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A But I do own Miami Rose Moon.**

**Chapter 4: Truth or lie?**

**Ally's POV:**

I was in the hospital lying on the bed when the doctor came in to tell me the news.

"The baby is fine; you were just spooked by spotting since you don't have your monthly while you're pregnant." The doctor said.

I sign a breath of relief as I pick up the phone to call Austin. I heard the phone ring very close and was startled when I saw Austin at the door.

"How's the baby?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"The baby's fine. I was just spooked because I was spotting because I didn't have my monthly." I told him.

Austin quickly ran over to me and kissed me and my belly. I just knew he would love this baby and would be a good father.

*Skip 8 ½ months*

**Austin's POV:**

Ally was now 9 months pregnant, she did feel kicks and movements, but did not have any mood swings or cravings, except pickles. Wait, she always loved pickles.

"Austin!" I heard Ally scream from the practice. Since we had a big house we had two practice rooms one upstairs and one downstairs, since Ally was 7½ months pregnant she started using the downstairs practice room, bathroom, and guestroom.

I found her in the practice room holding her belly and looking at the floor where there was a huge wet spot.

I look at her and the floor and quickly grab the baby hospital bag I have had packed since I found out the gender of the baby, my keys, phone, Ally's purse and the remote for the garage. I picked Ally up and carried her bridal style, (which is ironic because we got married a week after she had her miscarriage scare.) to the truck I already had running.

We got to the hospital and I had to sit in the waiting room until she was settled in her room.

***skip 3 hours***

**Ally's POV:**

I was watching Austin hold our beautiful baby girl in his arms as all our family and friends came to visit. Austin looked up at everyone with a huge smile and said "Meet Miami Rose Moon."

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I love ya'll, stay Rossome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweetness & Songs

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Are you guys ready? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, the song I think about you, or anything associated with A&A. But I own Miami Rose Moon. **

**Chapter 5: Sweetness & Songs**

**Ally's POV:**

Austin, Miami and I got to leave the hospital today and came home to find paparazzi surrounding our house.

"Austin, how's your new life with ally and a baby?"

"Austin, can you sing us a song?"

"Austin, what's the baby's name?"

They all asked the same questions. Austin turned around to answer with Miami in his arms.

"Her name is Miami Rose Moon, My life couldn't get any better with Miami and Ally, and yes I will sing you a song." He answered as he handed Miami to me and went inside to get his guitar and shortly returned.

This song is for Ally.

Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't here's the one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could  
I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me 'cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Austin walked over to me and kissed my hand at the end of the song and kissed Miami on the forehead. I knew Austin is a good father and husband, but I'm worried if all this fame will change him and the family.

Thank you guys for reading! Ya'll are so sweet! I love ya'll Stay Rossome!


	6. Chapter 6: Tours & Tears

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or any other characters associated with the show. But I do own Miami. **

**Chapter 6: Tours**

**Austin's POV:**

I got a letter in the mail three months ago from Jimmy Starr; my record deal manager offering to set up a tour for me, but my family couldn't come.

I talked to Ally about it and she said I could go, but she and Miami would miss me so much for two months. I arrived in New York City for my first concert staring the tour yesterday and called Ally to let her know I arrived safely and we both started to cry, Ally from missing me, Me from knowing I would miss 2 months of my little girl's life. I was having another crying fit after I arrived back in the tour bus after the concert when I heard the door open and gurgling. Then I felt something on my lap and I held it not wanting to fall off, then I felt arms around me. I opened my eyes to find Ally Hugging me and Miami on my lap.

"Ally! What are you doing here?" I asked my beautiful wife.

"I talked to Jimmy and he told me he saw how upset you were from being away from me and Miami, so he let me join you on tour!" She said with tears of joy in her eyes.

I smile at her and kiss her. "Hey princess! What do you got there? Huh?" I asked Miami who was sitting on my lap playing with her small teddy bear with a pink tutu and crown on it that I gave to her when she was born.

She was throwing it down and was giggling when Ally would pick it up and hand it back to her so she could throw it down again.

Ally never got tired of it she would just smile and make funny faces at Miami and hand her back the toy.

I smile at my beautiful family. I couldn't be any happier.

"Um… Austin? I have to tell you something…."

Or so I thought.

**I hope you like this chapter! What do you think will happen next? Review ideas! Love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	7. Chapter 7: Revealing & Romance

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 7 that revel's Ally's secret! Yay! Lol. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or Laura Marano. But I own Miami.**

Last on Baby Steps.

I smile at my beautiful family. I couldn't be any happier.

"Um… Austin? I have to tell you something…."

Or so I thought.

**Chapter 7: Reveling & Romance**

**Ally's POV:**

"I'm leaving for 9 months to go to New York on a business trip for work." I told Austin. I worked with Starr Records and they needed me to go to New York and work and write for this new artist Laura Marano.

"What? You'll miss 9 months of Miami's life and we'll miss you!" Austin said.

After 4 ½ hours of arguing, Austin finally agreed to let me go.

I call Trish and Dez to come over to talk and watch Miami.

As soon as they come Austin and I explained what's going on and why I have to leave.

When we agreed that this would be a good chance to earn money to put aside for emergencies, Trish and Dez went upstairs to change into their swimsuits and Trish changed Miami into a waterproof pull-up and a pink and black polka dotted one piece bathing suit and left for the beach.

As soon as they left, Austin and I agreed to "do it" one last time before I leave tomorrow.

***Skip 2 ½ months***

**Ally's POV:**

I had been having a stomach bug for the past 2 ½ months and I knew it was the familiar symptoms of pregnancy. I call Austin to tell him the news.

"Hey Alls. What's up?" Austin asked and I heard gurgling in the back ground.

"Hey Austin, hey baby girl! And Austin I'm coming home tomorrow." I told him excitedly.

"What? Why?" Austin asked both scared and concerned.

"Well, I have been feeling bad the past 2 ½ months and I mentioned it to Jimmy, and he said visit a doctor and I did, and the doctor told me to go home and tell my husband good news." I told him hoping he could figure out the clues, while I was standing on his doorstep.

"What...?" was all I heard before I heard something drop.

I knocked on the door and it quickly opened. And Austin hugged me then let go. And stared at my stomach. I look at him and smile. "Twins, two girls." I say. Austin walks to the couch, sits down and starts to cry.

"I'm so happy. I have you, Miami and now two more girls!" Austin said. And I saw the strangest thing Miami crawled around the corner to the couch and sat down and stretched her arms which meant she wanted me to pick her up. This doesn't surprise me since she is 10 ½ months old.

Austin stayed quiet for 5 minutes then shouted "McKenzie Erin and Macy Grace!" at the top of his lungs.

"I love those!" I shouted back at him.

We spent the rest of the night saying baby names. But those two where our two favorites.

**I hope you enjoyed it and I love those two names I might use them in the future if I have a girl…. Or two. Lol I love ya'll Stay Rossome!**


	8. Chapter 8: Words,Steps, and Joy

**Hey guys! Thank you for being patient, and I am so sorry that I haven't update chapter 8. I've been busy Monday, Tuesday, and yesterday, plus writer's block. But now I have chapter 8 for you! Enjoy! (P.S I have a surprise next chapter!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything associated with the show. I do own Miami Rose and the new baby.**

**Chapter 8: Words, Steps, and Joy.**

**Ally's POV:**

I am now 6 ½ months pregnant and I had to go into an ultra sound today to make sure that the baby is okay. I found out 3 weeks after I came home from New York that the doctor was wrong I am only having one baby, not twins. But it is a girl and Austin and have so many names picked out.

Austin and I walked into the lobby and Austin signed in for me while I tried to sneak a chocolate bar when he wasn't looking.

"Ally….." Austin said without even having to look he knew I was ready to put the chocolate in my mouth. Yeah, he knew me that well.

I walked over to the trash can and threw away the chocolate, but then Austin came over and dumped everything in my purse out. I had a big purse full of candy**(1)** and junk food and a smaller purse for my money and phone. Miami was sitting on the floor playing with her doll Austin bought her 3 months ago. Austin and I went to go sit down after he silently dumped my purse out. I wasn't mad, I was glad he did actually so I don't end up hurting the baby.

Miami looked at me from across the room where Austin was playing doctor with her, then looked at Austin. Miami was giving Austin fake shots while I recorded a cute video.

"Ow." Austin would say pretending the shot hurt, and then Miami would giggle and do it again. But this time was different. Miami giggled and asked "Ow?" She could talk but it was hard to understand sometimes. Then she looked at me, stood up on her own and walked over to me. I was in shock. Then she sat down in front of me and said "Mommy's turn." I smiled and laughed. My baby girl was talking up a storm and walking at 15 months. I was so happy. The doctor called my name and Miami stood up and grabbed my hand and walked to the nurse. She looked up at me with those brown eyes like Austin and said "Me sister!" while nodding her head making her brown curls bounce up and down. We walked into the room and Miami looked at the screen in amazement and when the doctor put the ointment on my belly Miami lifted up her shirt and said "Me too". So the doctor gave her a little bit on her stomach.

When she saw the baby on the screen and heard the heartbeat she screamed "Hi Mack!" at the screen. I looked at Austin and we both looked at Miami.

"What's that baby girl?" I asked Miami.

"Mack." She said sweetly.

"Austin. I think she is saying she wants the baby's name to be McKenzie, but we call her Mack." I said as we walked out to the car. I held Miami's hand tight so she would not run.

"Hungry." Miami said rubbing her belly with her free hand.

"Ok princess. What do you want?" Austin asked while he scooped Miami up into his arms.

"Pancakes!" Miami said and sounded just like Austin.

"Yes! My daughter wants pancakes." Austin said victoriously.  
"No….. I want grilled cheese." Miami said.

"No pancakes?" Austin asked.

"No. Ha ha."

We went to IHOP and Austin got pancakes, Miami got Grilled cheese sandwiches and fruit, and I got a vegetable omelette with spinach, tomatoes, and mushrooms.

We ate and then we went home and played doctor with Miami as a family, a beautiful and happy family.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**I' love ya'll stay Rossome!**

**This is a reference to my friend JustForgetMeNot, she LOVES candy! **


	9. Chapter 9: Mysteries

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are ready for a lot of drama! This chapter will be dramatic and very mysterious. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything associated with the show, but I do own McKenzie and Miami.**

**Chapter 9: Mysteries **

**Austin's POV:**

**2 ½ moths later…**

Ally was holding our beautiful baby girl and I had Miami on my lap while she and I sang her favorite song to baby McKenzie.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling thru No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true"

Miami had Ally's singing voice even if she was only 17 ½ months old. But after Miami and I finished singing the doctor came in and took McKenzie to test her hearing, eyesight and breathing, to make sure everything is fine.

The doctor came back an hour later with McKenzie in his arms, even though he smiled kindly at Ally and I, he looked concerned.

"Austin, Ally I want to let you know that McKenzie here has failed her hearing test in the high frequency range, and her hearing will get worse in the future. You may want to consider cochlear." He said.

"What? I will never do that to my daughter. She should deserve the chance to live her life the way it is. Not live it electronically." Ally said making her point clear.

Both my parents and her parents overheard and were in the hospital waiting room fighting over whether or not McKenzie will get cochlear in the future.

My parents came storming into the room. "If she doesn't get cochlear we want full custody." They threatened.

"Then I guess we will see you in court." Ally replied.

I didn't know what to do, I was torn in between.

**Skip 5 months***

**Austin's POV:**

Ally and I was sitting in the court room listening to our witnesses talk about how we deserve to raise McKenzie without cochlear and my parents witnesses talk about how McKenzie deserves to live a life with hearing.

Then the judge called me by my full name. "Austin Monica Malone-Moon. Please rise." He said.

"Excuse me your honor, but my last name is Moon not Malone-Moon." I say. As soon as I say that I saw my mom's mouth drop and my dad look down.

"It says it here on your birth certificate that your last name is Malone and here are adoption papers." He said.

"Adoption papers?" I asked feeling dizzy.

"Yes, Mr. Moon. It seems you are adopted. Michael and Mitchell are your birth parents." He said as a middle aged age man and 2 middle aged woman walked in.

The man and woman sat down sat down and the woman stood between the two.

"Who are you?" I asked and the lady in between the couple signed the question to them. I looked from them to my so called "parents" in shock.

The woman who I assumed was my mother signed to me and the lady said "They are your parents, your birth parents."

Without thinking about it I signed "are you deaf?" to both of them.

They looked shocked that I could sign, but I explained to everyone except Ally that I took sign langue in college, because it would come in handy in the future, but I never knew that the reason would be that I was adopted and my birth parents were deaf and my daughter would be hearing impaired and soon deaf.

"How do my parents know you?" I asked while signing.

"We were all really good friends in high school and college and we were neighbors, until we had you then we moved." My mother signed to me.

"Why did you give me up?" I asked them.

The couple both looked at my "parents" and signed "We didn't they took you from us, they felt you needed a better life then being hearing in a deaf world. We loved you. They hated us when they found out you were hearing in a deaf family."

"What?" I asked turning towards my "parents". "You took me form something that I could have loved so dearly?"

"Yes, they didn't deserve you." My "mom" said.

"The jury has their vote" a woman said.

"Ok, let's hear it." The judge said.

"Austin Monica Malone-Moon and Allyson Jade Dawson get full custody of McKenzie Erin Moon and Miami Rose Moon." The woman said.

I smile at Ally, her parents and my birth parents, and then turn towards my parents.

"Don't come near me, my family or my daughters ever again." I said firmly.

**Wow! That's a lot of drama. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.**

**I love ya'll stay Rossome!**


	10. Chapter 10: Missing

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it has been a while since my last update; I have been having major writer's block. Any way there was a lot of drama in the last chapter; this chapter might be as dramatic as the last one. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything associated with the show and I do not own Falling for ya from Teen Beech Movie. But I do own McKenzie and Miami.**

**Chapter 10: Missing**

**Ally's POV:**

**3 months later….**

"And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya.

I know I shouldn't, but I, I just can't stop myself from,

Falling for ya, falling for ya.

Can't hold on any longer any now I'm falling for you."

I sang as I flipped pancakes, grilled a cheese sandwich, and got down baby crackers and cereal.

As soon as I placed the food on the table I called "Breakfast!" Miami came and sat down at her chair and I grabbed McKenzie from her playpen and placed her in her highchair, and waited for her father to come down so we could eat.

When he wouldn't come I grabbed McKenzie from her high chair and told Miami to come here as the 3 of us hid behind the counter as I called "Pancakes!"

Austin ran down the steps and sat down in a chair and almost began to eat when he saw that McKenzie, Miami and I were not there. I placed McKenzie on the floor and she crawled over to Austin's feet. Miami walked over to her chair and sat down and was quiet. But she started to giggle when I was trying to sneak up on Austin.

He caught on and turned around quickly and kissed me.

Austin picked McKenzie up and placed her in her high chair and I sat down as we all dug in.

"Austin, you are watching the kids while I'm at work today right?" I asked as I handed him the baby monitor.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" He said as he gave McKenzie more crackers.

"Because last time you "watched" them Miami walked all the way to the dinner." I said.

"Oh, right." Austin said with a guilty face. "But I came and got her ten minutes after she got there." He added.

"Right." I say while rolling my eyes.

Austin smiles at and I smile back and we kiss, and as we pull apart, McKenzie and Miami are throwing cereal at us like at a wedding.

I smile and think "Never a dull moment with you three". I just hope Austin can watch the kids this time.

**Austin's POV:**

I was at home playing doctor with Miami and McKenzie was upstairs napping before her audiologist appointment today.

I haven't heard anything on the baby monitor so I decided I should check on Mack.

"Come on Miami, let's get you cleaned up and dressed before mommy gets home." I gave Miami a bath and got her changed into a pink Hello Kitty t-shirt and blue jean shorts and pink flip-flops. Then I took her to the play room we made for her and Mack to play in while we were getting dressed, showering, or writing songs.

When I got to McKenzie's room, she wasn't there. In her place was a note saying "I warned you that this would happen if you chose her over me. Now your little girl has to pay the price. K.A.S"

I know I only got one clue but I knew exactly who it was and where McKenzie was. I just have to get there be for something happens.

**Ally's POV:**

I was heading to my car to head home for McKenzie's appointment when I got a phone call from Dr. Melvin, McKenzie's audiologist.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Ally. I was just calling to confirm the appointment for little Mack." He said.

"Yes, we are still coming. If Austin still has her there that is." I joked.

"I also was calling to let you know Mack is already her with the grandparents and a Miss. Kira Starr." He said.

"I'll be there shortly, I just need to go pick up Austin and Miami." I said.

I got in the car and flew home. When I got there Austin was waiting with Miami and two bags, Miami's stuff and Mack's baby bag.

"I know where Mack is." Austin said.

"I do too. She is at Dr. Melvin's office with your parents and Kira." I said.

"This could end very bad." Austin said.

**Wow! Drama *in singing voice* I know exactly what I'm gonna do in the next chapter. I sorry for any spelling mistakes, like I think I spelled Kira's name wrong. And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome! P.S Thank you JustForgetMeNot, and so many others for the support, encouraging words, and reviews. It's amazing! Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11: One step at a time

**Hey Guys! I believe this chapter will be the last for Baby Steps. I will make sure it will have a happy ending. I will continue writing new stories for my loyal, supporting, and encouraging fans. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have an idea for a new story for me don't be afraid to PM or review. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: One step at a time**

**Ally's POV:**

It's been 1 year since McKenzie went "missing", 5 months since yet another battle for custody and 2 months since we won custody once again.

It seemed like the arguing and the fighting would never stop. Miami was now 2 years old and McKenzie is now 1. McKenzie's hearing is doing just fine she got her first pair of hearing aids 3 months ago and Dr. Melvin said in the future, she'll be fine. Her hearing may slip a little now and then and new hearing aids will come every 5-6 years but her hearing is far from deafness.

Austin and I were happy and we hoped it was true. Like any other parent would, we want to see our precious daughters grow up, get married and have children of their own. And for McKenzie we want her to actually hear her baby's first word, not electronically.

Being a famous singer, songwriter, and dancer isn't easy for Austin and me with two girls to raise and take care of.

Sure life will be hard and difficult at times, and sometimes I will pull my hair out, and when it comes to boys in the future for our girls Austin will be too.

No one ever said life will be easy, and when life seems to be too hard, I remember my inspiration to go on and not to give up is there right by my side. My inspiration is my family and friends.

Sure we fight and may not get along and we get on each other's nerves but when it comes to caring about one another. We do. Each one of leans on each other's shoulders.

It will be a long journey and everyone will fight us along the way but with God by my side and my family behind me I'm gonna be okay.

It won't be easy and it will seem impossible to go on, but we'll get through it. One step at a time.

**I hope you guys liked it. And remember; don't be afraid to tell me cool ideas for a new story. Send them in a review or PM. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	12. Author's note

**Hey guys! This is just an author's note letting you know I'm still gonna write fan fiction but I'm changing my writer's name to R5RauraAuslly29. That's all. Stay Rossome! Love ya'll.**


End file.
